Wake Up
by Aleasanthara
Summary: "This is all I know. They are onto me. I can only hope they allow this with me. If I am allowed this, I can continue writing. No matter who I become, I must continue. The key is Reincarnation." Rated T because the Sims games are. Genre 3: Drama Genre 4: Suspense... This story actually sucks right now, so once I post more chapters, feel free to skip #1.


I do not own the Sims, or any of the characters except Alaina her family, any characters that are not pre-made sims, and some of the moodlets that are not familiar to you, because they don't exist in the Sims game. Enjoy!

Chapter One- Shiny Diamonds

My name is Alaina and my life is perfect. I've got everything you could ever want. I've got the perfect family, my mother Jenna, my father Mark and me. I'm the only child. They spoil me with anything I want. I'm gorgeous, with my flowing auburn hair, light chestnut skin, and beautiful bright green eyes. I've got more friends than most people can make in a month, and I've been in this town for 2 weeks. I thought my future was set, I'd be a star news anchor just like my mother, but that was before I discovered the door.  
"Hey Bella! What's up?" I say as my friend bounces over to me. Bella Bachelor, my first friend, and my best.  
"Not much Lains. Did you hear about the new PointSim collection from Sofia Carlton?"  
"Oh Bella, of course I did, I already bought the prototype Ala Mod dress, it's being delivered tomorrow." I said, flipping my long hair over my shoulder. Hey, we were teenagers, we loved fashion, and Sofia Carlton was one of our favorite style artists. I looked above Bella's head and saw her Shiny- that's what we call the little diamond things that keep track of our lives, since we don't know the real name of it- change color from bright green to a yellowish-green. We can't see each others moodlets, only our own. But I think she got the Jealousy moodlet. I've never had it, but we have a guide to moodlets and it's in there, so it's real. I opened my Moodlet Panel while Bella was distracted, if your moodlet panel is out, others can see your moodlets. Having a blast, Squeaky clean, Minty breath. All good moodlets. I shoved the moodlet panel back into my Shiny- Yes that's where we store our motive and moodlet panels, along with our wishlist and action queue (our action queue is what our shiny tells us to do)- as Bella whirled around and said "O-M-G! Katie is trying to beat you out again. This time she's trying to one-up you and be homecoming queen!"  
Katie is the most annoying girl in the school, but sadly, she is the second most popular girl in school. She's always trying to be better than me, every time I do something, anything, she tries to do it better.  
"Again?" I just rolled my eyes, "She's wasting her time. She'll never get it."  
"But she just got a huge makeover, and you know those polls we have online about who's the most fabulous girl?"  
"Yeah? So?" I wasn't understanding her point.  
"We just got twenty more voters, and she's pulling ahead. Also in the popular category. You're going to lose homecoming queen to her!" Bella was frantic, it almost seemed like she cared more about this than I did. Almost.  
"WHAT? I screamed, "How? How can that be more popular than me?"  
"Well, she does have Mortimer." Oh, right, Mortimer Goth, Katie's boyfriend. He's pretty cute, and rich, the perfect match for me. But I can't have him, he's Katie's.  
"We'll just see about that." And with that I walked away, heading into the school's front doors, Bella following close behind.

The next day I slipped on my new Ala Mod Dress. Fits like a dream, and it's powder blue and purple, my best colors. I looked in my full wall mirror, "I am FABULOUS!" I squealed as I spun around in my new dress and new metallic black heels. I called up Bella and asked her if she wanted to hang out in the park and look for boys today.  
When I met up with Bella we both knew that some boy would have to notice us. We were all dolled up and wearing our best dresses. Wow Bella looked good in her red mini, red is sure her color. I see Ethan Bunch walking over to us. He is kinda cute, but not exactly my type. Actually, he wasn't heading for me, he stopped in front of Bella, looking nervous.  
"Uh, hey, Bella..."  
"Yea?" She said, pushing her sleek black hair out of her face.  
"Do you want to, er, go to homecoming with me?"  
"OMG YES!" She actually rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Wow that was sudden.  
Dustin walked away after saying he'd see us at school, "EEE! You have a date!" Her Shiny was turning a bright green. Good for her. I told her I needed to go to the bathroom, and when I got in there my shiny shut the door with its telepathy waves and I pulled out my Moodlet Panel. There was a new moodlet that I hadn't seen before, it had a red background, and I saw my mood-meter on the side of the panel has decreased to a yellowish-green. The moodlet was jealousy. No. I couldn't be jealous, I'm Alaina Danks, I have everything, I never get jealous. How could I be. I mean, just because I'm more fabulous than Bella and she got a date fir- Oh My God I am jealous. I need to get out of here.  
"Hey Bella, I just got a call from my mom, she needs me back home. So, I gotta go. Bye"  
"Later!" She was still in her daze of new love.


End file.
